


Warmth

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嗯……ABO，嗯……嗯【。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

·弓枪  
·是C汪，FGO那个C汪  
·alpha刺客弓/omega祭司枪  
·not发情期  
·具体设定这边→ http://1208037086.lofter.com/post/1cc0e210_8849c11  
Emiya从窗户翻进库丘林的房间的时候，太阳才刚刚升起来。草叶儿上凌晨的露珠还没完全干透，刺客身上还残留着些许清晨的寒意。他搓了搓手。  
库丘林的房间不大，东西也不多，一团扔在地上的铺子和薄被，窗户下面有一张矮桌，还有一个小书柜。它的主人正把一件黑色背心从头上套进去。那件衣服看起来又小又紧，Emiya估摸着库丘林是不是有什么情结，一件衣服从小穿到大。他盯着对方露出来的一片白净结实的腹部，一屁股坐在地上。  
“这么早来干什么？”  
祭司好不容易把背心扯下去，露出乱糟糟的头发。他把挤在腰上的衣服拉下去扎进裤子里，并不看向Emiya。他看上去并不很有精神，显然还想再睡回去。  
“不可以吗？”  
“……可以。我要是你雇主一早解雇了你。”他说着，拢拢头发盘腿坐在矮桌前，从抽屉里摸出一只旧得可以的木盒。木盒的盒盖边缘经过长年使用，早就被手指摩擦得光滑圆润，折射出的柔嫩晨曦像是祖母温柔的眼光。  
Emiya靠近库丘林坐着，嗅到一丝Omega的气息。那并没有太多的糖分，甚至没有太大的味道……比起“气味”更像是一种物体，一种丰厚饱满又温厚的气体的组合物，一种像是“感觉”的东西。他的手指不自禁地颤抖了一下。  
库丘林拧开木盒，手指伸进去沾了沾。  
“啊……又快用完了。”  
他像是不耐烦似的叹着，取出手指，那上面朱红一片。他一把将额头上细碎的短发捋上去。  
“——镜子。”  
“嗯？”  
正要将油彩往脸上涂的祭司看向刺客。他的眼睛也折射着朝阳，那青涩得几乎发白的暖光在他的眼睛里溶解，淡化了他虹膜的红色，使那原本有些骇人的眼睛看上去就像是桃子的果肉。  
“不需要镜子？”  
“你试试这么画个十年，看你还要不要镜子。”  
不知是不是Emiya的错觉，他觉得库丘林的语调里有了一层薄薄的轻松意味。他轻轻眯了眯眼——也许是因为阳光晃了眼睛——又转了回去，只留给Emiya一个侧脸。然后他将红色的拇指摁在眼角，顺着眼角上扬的弧度向上划去，动作很快，仿佛一条红色的小蛇倏地钻进他的鬓角，留下同色的滑痕。他如法炮制地画完另一边，拇指贴在眉心，闭起眼睛，吸进一口气挺了挺胸膛——  
“——！”  
Emiya被他勾起了无名的紧张。Omega鲜红的手指从挺直的鼻梁上猛地拉下，一条红线随之滚落，一时间他的心的同那红色的印记一同，却是向上升去，在那红色指尖在鼻尖上戛然而止时重重地坠落下去，差点摔得粉碎。他如释重负地吐出一口气，引得库丘林向他投来诧异的一瞥。他血色的眼珠粘着眼角的红色，注视着他，手指划过人中，嘴唇，最后点在下巴上。  
”怎么了？“  
”没什么。”  
Alpha有些干渴。他咽了一口唾沫，笑了笑。库丘林转过身，面朝他坐着。那线朱红如同眉心渗出的血，在下巴上凝结成完满的血珠，把他的脸分割成两半，一半被晨光镀得金黄，另一半安稳平静，有种奇妙的错位感，像是什么妖物。  
突然出现的沉默开始发酵。Emiya并不介意，他有些走神。空气中有一股早晨的清新味道，还有Omega散发出来的奇妙气息。两种美好的气味交织在一起，闻起来有种晚餐前的温馨气氛。眼前有木质的碗碟，食物散发的氤氲的蒸汽，似乎还应该有暖色的烛光。  
忽然Omega的气息靠近了。Emiya猛一回神，库丘林不知何时凑到他眼前，手指放在他脸上。  
“还有一些没有涂完的。”  
他笑嘻嘻地说，指腹贴上他的下唇。那感觉有些凉，滑腻腻的，鼻腔里还有一丝油彩特有的不太好闻的味道。他抬眼看着对方的眼睛，里面盛着戏谑的笑意。他的手指从他唇上划走，留下油彩后逐渐传来人体的温度。  
他退后一点，把手指在旁边的布团上擦了擦。他又看了他两眼，随后大笑起来：“嘛，还挺好看的。”  
Emiya无奈地用手背擦去嘴角的颜料，有些渗进嘴里。他尝到一些咸味。  
“……这个可以吃吗？”  
“嗯？不知道。吃进去了？”  
“有一点。”  
库丘林饶有兴趣地看着他，脸上有一股蓬勃的生气，他觉得他脸上的颜色在鼓动，膨胀，有生命似的扭曲。他挑挑眉。  
“应该不会死。你吃到过吗？”  
“小时候吃到过。所以应该确实不会死。”  
“小时候？能小到哪里去。”  
“十五六的时候？其实几年前都经常吃到。”  
他看样子真的是在回想往事，舒展着眉眼，身子后仰，双手撑在地上。Emiya一如既往看着他，看他裸露出来的脖颈，偶尔滚动的喉结和突兀的锁骨，以及那以下的白色皮肤。  
啊——Omega。  
他撑着脑袋，听不见库丘林时不时念叨的是什么。Omega，Omega。他想，回忆起上次库丘林发情时的事情。那时候他像是抱着一团岩浆，但也因为灼伤而兴奋不已。  
那现在呢？他思索着。他觉得当下的库丘林在急速降温，外界的任何事物都难以将其点燃。但是他并不是没有温度的，不如说是温暖的，那种微妙的体温变化像是，对，和他身上清晨的阳光一样。他开始想象，现下这句躯体的触感将会如何。  
“——嗯？”  
臆想的对方看向了他，半张脸仍铺着光彩。  
Emiya做了一个自己都摸不着头脑的动作。  
他将他拉了过来。  
库丘林差点摔倒。他惊奇地看着他，身体僵硬。他们维持着类似拥抱的姿势，四目相望。

咳。  
“你干什么？”库丘林皱着眉问道。他又一次向后仰着身子，想要退下去，“突然——啊。”  
他额角抽动一下，眼尾的红蛇随之一跳。Emiya觉得自己的大动脉也一跳，接着他的血脉就突突的大幅度收缩起来。他看着库丘林下巴上的血珠振动起来。  
“——你……晨勃？”  
“……………………”  
“…………………………”  
“………………………………咳。”  
Emiya尴尬得快吐了。库丘林一提他才发现自己已经硬了，而对方刚好坐在那充血的东西上。他闭了闭眼，按着额角。  
“已经不是晨勃的时间了。”  
“可你确实……诶算了。”库丘林的眼神充满了鄙夷，“年轻嘛。”  
说着他在自己身上嗅了嗅：”没有味道吧……我吃抑制剂了啊。”  
下一秒Emiya的鼻子就凑了上来。他松松地环着库丘林的肩膀，脑袋埋在后者的颈项，郑重地呼吸着，Omega身上的气味分子一点点进入他的鼻腔。库丘林的身体一瞬间变得石头似的硬。Emiya抿了抿嘴，贴着他的耳朵。  
“我想抱你。”  
他低低地说，一个个滞涩的音节沙子似的倾下；他想自己真的明白自己在说什么吗？应该不。  
那干脆全说出来就是了。  
干脆全做出来就是了。  
他的手抚上对方裸露出来的脊背，接触到颈椎和脊柱连接处那一点突出的骨骼。那凸起有着奇妙的魔力，他留恋地抚弄着，嘴唇贴在库丘林肩上。  
库丘林若有所思地扣住他的肩膀，逐步放松下来。他拍拍他的背。像是受了鼓励似的，Emiya脱下他的衣服，解开他下身的袍子。Omega近乎赤裸。他吻上他的锁骨，双手沿着对方身体的线条向下游走，动作慢而有力。手指勾画出肋骨，然后缓慢地握住两只胯骨。  
库丘林一直安静地看着他，事不关己的神态仿佛在审视一件物品。他将手放在alpha的肩膀上。  
“——你会信吗？神之类的东西。”  
祭司突兀地问道。刺客抬起头有些发愣地看着吧。  
“……不会吧。”  
“我猜也是。”  
他带着笑意说，摸了摸他的后颈：“其实没有多少人会信神吧。”  
“你也不信吗？”  
“嗯？啊……怎么样呢。”祭司悠闲地说，展开身体更好地接受alpha的爱抚，“随大流地相信是件相当简单的事——啊、”  
身后被一只手指侵入。库丘林难耐地弓起身体，Emiya揽住他的腰。  
“你可是祭司啊。说这种话不怕被神丢弃吗？”Emiya嘲笑道。  
“我可……从不知道神是否接纳过、我。”库丘林吃力地说。没有润滑就被异物进入的感觉非常不适，他努力地放松自己，手指揪住Emiya的衣服。  
“莫名其妙地被指定为祭司，莫名其妙地接受人们的顶礼膜拜，莫名其妙地与Alpha结合。这样就可以保佑人民？”他叹息一般地说，温热的吐息呼在Emiya耳侧。  
听不出是不是说给他的。  
Emiya无话可说，他突然感到非常地烦躁。但是库丘林的体温和他料想的一样暖和舒适，他于是抱紧了对方，手指往内里推进，转动起来。耳畔开始有了对方的喘息声，低低的气音如同峡谷深处的风。他终于不再谈论神的话题了，Emiya感到相当满足。他把他推到地上，挨着那团乱糟糟的床铺，然后自己覆盖上他的身体。他依旧拥抱着他，唇舌经过他脖颈的动脉，锁骨，乳头，停留在胸膛一个劲的舔吻。  
库丘林的喘息声大起来。他开始散发出Omega特有的甜味，并且一点点变热，变得潮湿。但是一切都在能够接受的，让人安心的范围内。Emiya挺进第二根手指，待他适应后慢慢增加，又凑上去亲吻库丘林皱起的眉头。他开始出汗，快干的油彩又一次流动起来，沾湿他的嘴唇。  
——这个可以吃吗？他又开始想这个问题。  
Omega的体内涌出些许粘稠的液体，让手指的抽插更加顺畅，这看起来像是一种引诱。Emiya看向库丘林的脸，那张脸同样地开始变红，散发着情欲的气息。冷不丁他对上他的红眼，潮湿的眼睛让红色的虹膜变成粘稠的血。  
但是他的眼睛是半眯的，透出一股倦怠感。  
“可以了。”  
库丘林捉住他的手。Emiya怀疑地看着他。  
“再等一下。有这么着急吗？”  
他柔和地说，意外地看见库丘林脸上的潮红加深了些许。  
“难道你就不着急？”  
可是他捏着他的下巴这么问他，并且意有所指地收缩了一下甬道，夹住他的手指。Emiya哽了一下，将濡湿的手指抽出来，微微抬起腰进入了他。  
“呃、……”  
只是进入了一点前端而已，Emiya就觉得腰上一阵酸麻，像是浸入了舒服的热水里。他一鼓作气将自己全部顶进身下这具躯体。  
“——哈、啊……”  
库丘林发出一点细碎地呻吟，随即转为激烈的喘息。他泛红的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，仿佛滚动的波浪；他紧紧皱着眉头，闭上眼睛，蓝色的睫毛颤抖着。窗外的太阳刚好铺在他身上，脸上，让他泛着白，面颊上湿润的油彩得到阳光全都开始闪烁，波光粼粼的却又莫名艳丽，和他红色的眼睛一样，像是面上多开了好几处新的眼睛注视着Emiya。  
眨动着，翻飞着，活生生的。  
Emiya抓住他的肩膀。他伸手想要抹去库丘林脸上的红色，却又像是怕擦去了他原本的双目似的停了手，转而抚弄着他胸前充血挺立的乳头，同时腰开始缓慢有力地动起了腰。  
“——！”  
库丘林抓住他的腕子，稍稍挺起了身体，双目注视着他。他在其中看到自己的身影。  
“——神明知道我在干什么吗？”  
他突发奇想地问道。  
“哈、啊……你说呢……啊！呼、”  
Emiya腰上突然一个用力，库丘林崩塌似的落在被子上。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，双腿缠住alpha精壮的腰杆。Omega的身体非常温暖，而且极其粘稠。Emiya觉得自己的思维也会开始粘稠——他并不在意刚才的问题——俯下身吻对方的额头。Omega伸手扣着他的脊背，偏头躲过他的嘴唇，额头抵在他的肩头，将颈侧暴露出来。于是Emiya闻到更多库丘林的味道。厚重的，宏大的气体，亲切又明亮的感知。那股气息如此丰腴，宛如一块晶莹的膏体。他难以形容对方的信息素味道，那应该是有着矿物一般的浓厚，或者是森林似的富足开阔，最后还有一些海洋的咸味的气息。这其中夹杂的细微糖晶非常美妙，就像是瓢虫背上的斑点。  
接下来他相当谨慎地抽插着，每一个动作都慢而结实，并开始抚弄身下绷紧的身体。紧密潮湿的内部非常配合地含住他，一连串酥麻的浪潮顺着他的尾椎往上爬，直达天灵盖。  
他咬着库丘林的耳廓，对方沾染了些许热气的耳坠试不试扫到他的下巴。他只听到库丘林的气音。Omega的喘息好比是海风，带着咸腥的水汽。他并不发出一些……嗓音。但其实很难想象库丘林爽利明亮的嗓音会发出Omega意乱情迷的叫喊与呻吟。Emiya开始回想上一次，库丘林发出的近乎失控的叫声，那样拉长的，粘腻的声音。  
但这和上次相去甚远。说上一次他要被焚烧殆尽，那么这次就是溺死。  
终于他的力度不可抑制地重了起来。库丘林的身体都摇晃起来，他颤抖着，最终还是发出了一些胡乱的叫喊，死死地箍着Emiya的肩膀，内里痉挛似的收缩，腾出一只手抚弄前面兴奋起来的器官。他们快要到了。Emiya也开始战栗，他一只手扶着库丘林的背，另一手伸过去一同搓揉着他的器官。库丘林的喘息越加粗重起来，几乎整个人缠在Emiya身上，不规律地扭动胯部。他猛地咬住了Emiya的肩膀。  
Emiya觉得自己眼睛发胀，又湿又热。库丘林的牙齿嵌进皮肤里，一阵刺痛激得他一个战栗，用力顶撞起来。力道越是凶狠库丘林就咬得越紧，他痉挛得厉害，很快射在Emiya手里。  
Emiya咬着牙，最后用力地顶进去。他感到后背一紧，胯骨酸麻。他将嘴唇贴在库丘林脸上，从他体内抽出来，射在他腿上。  
末了他伏在库丘林身上。这时他才发现自己的心脏疯了似的跳动，血管以能被感知的幅度大力鼓动。他叹了口气贴在库丘林身上，后者将手臂掩在眼睛上。  
他们就这样沉默着。日光依旧十分灿烂，然而日轮已经爬到了足够高的地方，照射进房间的光线减少了，两人隐没在阴影里。  
“——我说。”Emiya挑着对方钴蓝的头发，蓝色的发丝在他的手指里来回穿梭，“你雇我，这生意做不做？”  
“不做。”祭司一口回绝。  
“这么快？！为什么？”  
“……没钱。”  
“……没钱……最大的神庙没钱，这说不过去，祭司。还有，”他耸了耸肩，“你刚刚咬我了。”他两处左肩上两排清晰的，还在渗血的牙印。  
“……”库丘林一闭眼，“你个alpha还怕被标记？”  
“我——”Emiya还要说什么，库丘林二话不说拿手捂住他的嘴：“神庙要刺客干什么？不收你。行了快点起来。——叫你起来你他妈舔老子手干什么！！”

End？

 

 

 

①  
茶茶深情款款道：其实我身价不高，只要你一颗心足矣……  
库库一巴掌：你他妈傻逼吗

②  
“妈的老子知道为什么没钱了……你睡了老子两次给钱了吗？！”

END！！（


End file.
